


Our Language as Falling

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Character of Color, M/M, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hell of a thing for Cameron to see him finally yield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Language as Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for choc_fic on LJ, with a vague reference to _Company of Thieves_ but no heavy spoilers. You'll notice that this is an expanded version of my ficlet [a piece that doesn't yet fit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24300). I can't thank rydra_wong enough for her beta work. Mistakes remain mine.

When Teal'c presses his forearm against his throat, slides his thigh between his legs, Cameron raises his hips just so. He leans into the muscled warmth of Teal'c's arm and shuts his eyes briefly before opening them, taking in the moment.

When Teal'c does this they are not aboard an alien vessel, and so Cam doesn't hesitate to pull Teal'c close enough to feel his breath on his cheek. He's learned pieces of this man and has seen only what Teal'c allows, and as much as Cam wants to close the space between them, he wants Teal'c to close it even more.

Instead Cam settles for watching Teal'c's mouth and licking his own lips; moving closely until their collective body heat bleeds together. Cam opens his mouth a little and nothing comes out. Nothing's going in either, but he's still aiming to change that.

"How long..." Cam murmurs, stopping short as his gaze flits up to meet hooded brown eyes; Teal'c in still-life. _How long are we gonna do this_, he wants to ask, refusing to outright beg for a response. The humor he finds on Teal'c's face, in the slight curve of his lips, is almost too much and Cam shifts forward until his cock is rubbing just barely against Teal'c's thigh.

Cam also reads the challenge in Teal'c's body language, the way the man holds his body still and all Cam can do is bounce back ineffectively.

"You are impatient Cameron Mitchell."

_Amazing_, Cam thinks, the way Teal'c's voice weighs on him, but Cam shoulders it, as if to prove to Teal'c that he can. Opening his mouth to say something, anything, Cam immediately shakes his head because the words are caught in his throat. He swallows and tries again. "Just eager," he breathes, and it's God's honest truth.

Teal'c removes his arm from Cam's throat to brace against the wall beside his head. He simply stares, leaving Cam at a loss again, and replies, "I understand quite well what you mean."

Cam wants to believe him, thinks Teal'c has too much dignity to lie about it otherwise. He trails his hand down Teal'c's chest hesitantly, skims below the waist and cups the other man's dick, feels the shape of it through his pants. Teal'c gives a low rumble in his throat as he bears down his weight, and it's a hell of a thing for Cameron to see him finally yield.

Teal'c's lips are dry and smooth, and the kiss nearly breaks him. Cam takes a deep breath through his nose as Teal'c wraps his hands around his face, lays his thumb on the side of Cameron's mouth. The kiss is slow and rough; a battle for control until Teal'c slams Cam's back into the wall, as if he's been privy to Cam's tightly guarded thoughts.

Cam then thinks about being pushed to the bed, bent over until the scent of Teal'c overrides his senses. He thinks about having his pants and underwear yanked down to be fucked like he's being kissed, and he wants the full body Teal'c experience -- wants to be the target of the other man's single-minded intensity until he's been pared down and turned inside out; until Cam has the chance to return the favor.

And as Teal'c breaks the kiss and grabs his shirt, stretching it tightly against his shoulders, Cam thinks that perhaps Teal'c has finally run out of patience as well.

* * *

Seeking to lessen the space between them, Teal'c tilts his head forward cautiously despite how openly responsive Mitchell has been until now. Since meeting the colonel, Teal'c has realized that Mitchell has never hesitated to follow his lead, even to the detriment of his well-being. Even now, alone as they are, Mitchell looks to Teal'c to guide him as surely as he would had they been in battle.

In Teal'c's eyes, Mitchell's supplication does not need words; it is communicated by the weight of his body leaning in, the shifting air between them smelling of musk and anticipation, and heavy breaths Teal'c swallowed with his kiss. Mitchell grants him permission even now, returning Teal'c's stare with unflinching blue eyes. That the colonel bestows so much trust in him, even at the risk of exposing himself to another threatening hand around his neck, leaves Teal'c feeling overwhelmingly grateful, if curious, at Mitchell's capacity to forgive.

"Come on," Mitchell urges, _sotto voce_, and his efforts to shorten the remaining distance between them propels Teal'c into action. He flattens himself against Mitchell's body, absently aware of a solid thumping sound against the wall as he covers Mitchell's mouth in a bruising kiss. If anything, the impact causes Mitchell to deepen the kiss as his hands come to rest upon Teal'c's shoulders. Mitchell's fingers are warm as they dig into his skin, square nails bending, leaving marks that will later be a pleasant memory.

Teal'c brings his hands to frame Mitchell's face once again, curving over cheek bones and threading through short strands of hair. Holding Mitchell's face steady, Teal'c pulls back from the kiss, just enough for Mitchell to protest with a half-hearted groan, then thrusts his tongue back inside Mitchell's mouth. For the moment Teal'c is content in the gliding motion of their lips, until eager fingers pull at the fastenings of his pants.

There is even a limit to Teal'c's endurance.

Staying the hand at his cock with a firm grip, Teal'c shifts back and allows his eyes to sweep around Mitchell's quarters, familiarizing himself with his surroundings as well as giving them both a composing moment.

Perhaps Mitchell misreads the expression on Teal'c's face, or maybe he directs their attention at the logical next step, but when he murmurs, "second drawer at the bedside table," Teal'c is not entirely surprised.

Mitchell wiggles his fingers beneath Teal'c's hand, the only outward sign of his impatience. Releasing Mitchell from his grasp, Teal'c attends to the buttons on Mitchell's pants, peeling them and his underwear down over his hips until they hang loosely over his thighs. "Turn," Teal'c commands quietly, and Mitchell obeys, facing the wall.

Teal'c closes his eyes for a moment, listening to Mitchell's breathing and the rustle of clothing in the otherwise quiet room. He kneels gracefully, sliding his palms down Mitchell's clothed back and the bare skin on his backside and legs. Teal'c nods in approval as Mitchell braces his hands before him on the wall, the full body shudder as Teal'c brushes his fingers along Mitchell's exposed skin.

Leaning forward, Teal'c nuzzles his nose against Mitchell's lower back, then presses slow kisses across the curves of his buttocks, kneading the firm muscles with his fingers. Breath hitches in encouragement, and Teal'c takes it further, spreading Mitchell's cheeks and flicking out his tongue at the puckered hole there. Mitchell cants his hips back, mumbles words that are indecipherable to Teal'c's ears, but the meaning is clear. Teal'c strokes the area with his tongue, alternately probing with his finger in preparation.

Mitchell says his name with reverence, as if Teal'c were a god, worthy of being addressed like a sacred being. Teal'c wonders if the distance he has acquired from the painful memory of Apophis will ever be sufficient, when it manages to pervade moments such as this - so far removed from false idols masquerading as gods.

The doubt soon passes, and all that is left is the open truth of Mitchell expressing pleasure; a joyful sound Teal'c wants to capture so that he may hear it again.

Teal'c rises to his feet, and in moments holds lubrication and a foil packet in his hand. After loosening his pants he comes to stand behind Mitchell once more and rests his hands against Mitchell's shoulder. Teal'c feels the other man tilt his head back and say, "Come too far to stop now," in the slow drawl that has become synonymous with Cameron Mitchell, only this time edged with urgency.

Teal'c responds with an imperceptible nod of his head in agreement; concludes there is no need to put to words to what he can very well show through action.

Mitchell turns his head in time to catch the corner of Teal'c's mouth with a soft kiss as Teal'c pulls away. The colonel sighs heavily and Teal'c can feel Mitchell's body relax. Returning his attention to his earlier task, Teal'c shoves his pants and underwear down his hips until they drop at his feet. The condom is next, rolled on with ease. Lastly, he twists the lid off the bottle of lubrication and squeezes a generous amount into his palm before applying the cool liquid to himself and then Mitchell.

Teal'c seizes Mitchell's hips with tight-gripping fingers, rubbing his cock against Mitchell in abbreviated movements. Then he uses his fingers to probe gingerly into the opening while his other hand grasps the clenching muscles of Mitchell's backside, urging him to relax.

Finally, Teal'c positions himself and slides in. Mitchell sighs, "Fuck yeah," as Teal'c comes to a slow stop, retreats and penetrates again. Teal'c concentrates on smooth thrusts as he watches himself glide in and out of Mitchell's body. Slick smacks and muffled thumping conjure certain images to Teal'c's mind and he blinks his eyes to see them take shape - of Mitchell touching himself, stroking his own cock in rhythm with Teal'c's movements; clenching his free hand into a tight fist against the wall.

Teal'c increases his pace exponentially, measuring his tenuous grasp on control by each thrust. He eases back, rocking his hips shallowly until there is no movement at all, and Teal'c can sense every minute detail of their bodies connecting. Each shift is like an echo Teal'c feels all the way to his cock, from adjusting his own stance to Mitchell straightening his back. Their separate movements meld into one until Teal'c is forced to thrust deep again; too much movement and not enough both providing nearly an overload of stimulation.

Mitchell's harsh curses and loud groans fill his ears, fall on his skin and quickly drift away as Teal'c pounds into him. No longer able to hold back, Teal'c cries out, hoarse and wrenching as his release washes over him, causing him to suck in deep gasping breaths.

Immediately reaching out to brace his hand against the wall above Mitchell's head, Teal'c leans onto the needed support, placing his head back into the crook of Mitchell's shoulder. He squints beneath heavy lids in time to see Mitchell's hand stroking rapidly on his cock, coming seconds later with a choked hiss and flushed red skin.

Teal'c has the presence of mind to pull away from Mitchell, tugging the condom from his wet skin to dispose of in the trash. Mitchell is still leaning with his cheek pressed to the wall and his pants around his ankles.

"Jesus," the colonel breathes as he makes a slow circuit until his back is against the wall. Teal'c is reminded of another characteristically Tau'ri notion: to call out for their deities as if they stood before them. Mitchell stares at Teal'c, his mouth curving into a smirk. "Teal'c, man," he begins once he catches his breath, "there's no way in hell we ain't doing that again."

_Indeed_, Teal'c agrees silently, walking back to stand in front of Mitchell. Mitchell grabs the hem of Teal'c's shirt and pulls him forward, laying his hand flat on the cords of Teal'c's neck. Mitchell's hand is moist but feels right against his skin. Teal'c closes the remaining distance between them, taking the colonel's mouth in a hard kiss, belying the gentle hold he has on Mitchell's forearms.

When the kiss ends, Teal'c begins to redress and says aloud, "Colonel Mitchell, in the future, perhaps we should make use of your bed. It could prove to be infinitely more comfortable than standing."

Mitchell shrugs, a wide grin replacing the smirk. "I'm free for the rest of the night. How's about we test that theory?"

Teal'c bows his head and accepts the challenge.


End file.
